A Shadowhunter Christmas
by The Purple Warlock
Summary: As it's nearly Christmas, I'm going to be doing some oneshots of various Christmas's for the London Insitiute (Current generation and their Children). Will be taking requests for future chapters
1. Honouring Jem

**The first of Shadowhunter Christmas: where the inhabitants think of a way to honor Jem during their first Christmas without him.**

 **If there is anything you liked/disliked about the chapter let me know in a review. Also, if there is any other Christmas-related oneshot ideas you want to see, you an put it in a review or a private message. This one isn't overly Christmassy (sorry!) but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Promise!**

 **Hope you enjoy. I own nothing but the plot!**

***December 1878***

It had been a difficult year for the inhabitants of the London Institute, but thankfully it had given them all the happy ending they all deserved and needed. Tessa was learning to control her magic, Sophie had ascended, Gideon was engaged to (in his opinion) the most wonderful woman on the planet, Gabriel had a blossoming relationship, Cecily had been reunited with her brother and was training to become a Shadowhunter, Charlotte had become the Consul and Henry was going to become a father. As for Will? He was finally able to court the woman he was hopelessly in love with as the curse he thought was on him turned out to be a lie. Despite the festivities and the general good mood, there was something, or rather a _someone,_ whose absence was felt by all: Jem. Yes he hadn't met the fate that they were expecting as he had become a Silent Brother rather than haven died, but either way, he wasn't with those who loved him most at Christmas.

It had been Will who had decided to finally raise the topic of Jem. Everyone else had wanted to, but had avoided it as they hadn't wanted to upset Will (who had been Jems Parabatai) or Tessa (who had been Jems Fiancée) and Will had been all too aware of this information. It was dinner, when Will brought the topic up "We need this Christmas to be a good one, by the angel we all need it" he started, and everyone nodded in agreement. "But we're not going to achieve that if we're all thinking how sad it is that Jem isn't here (everyone had stopped eating and were staring at Will, he could feel Tessa stiffen beside him) and I have to agree, it is sad, but Jem wouldn't want that. Jem never had a bad bone in him, and would feel horrific if there was even a hint that he had made anyone upset. Rather than missing him we should do something to honour the man rather than wish he was with us rather than the Silent City" he said with a tone that indicated that it wasn't up for debate.

It had taken a lot of Will to say that, so Tessa slipped her hand into his and gave it a quick, comforting squeeze. It was Charlotte who spoke next "Will I think that's a lovely idea, does anyone have any suggestions?" which was followed by a short silence as everyone started to think of a perfect way to honour Jem. Various suggestions were put forward but no one could agree on one that seemed right. It was Tess who came up with the final idea "Jem never liked people making a fuss about him, so whatever we do shouldn't be a huge song and dance, Jem would hate that. Seeing as his favourite place in London was Blackfriars Bridge, we could get Magnus to put a glamour on it and simply put forward what we remember of him, keep the positive memories alive. Jem was a number of things and we shouldn't just remember him as a Shadowhunter with an addiction to Yin Fen who ended up being a Silent Brother as he was so much more than that" she said, then looked at the faces of those all around her.

"All in agreement raise your hand now" Henry said, which they all did. "So we are finally in agreement. I'll ask Magnus if he will help us" said Charlotte, by way of a conclusion. The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence, as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Once the meal was over, everyone decided to head back to their rooms. Charlotte, despite being heavily pregnant wheeled Henry out in his chair, and, despite not yet being married, Sophie and Gideon already sharing a room (well, they were going to be married and Shadowhunters were more relaxed than the average mundane about such matters) so they walked off, arm in arm. Gabriel escorted Cecily back to her room, as he did most nights (which meant Will gave him a death glare to the back of Gabriel most nights most nights. And that was only because Cecily and Tessa had practically begged him not beat him up, which he had tried to do the first time Gabriel had gone to take Cecily back to her room, only to have been stopped by Gideon….but that's another story) leaving Tessa and Will alone in the dining room.

Tessa went to move, when Will took hold of her hand and spun her around, so she was looking him in the eye "Is everything alright Tess?" he asked softly. She nodded, if anyone could understand what she was feeling, it was Will. "I guess so, but it will be good, for all of us to have a feeling of closure, to properly say goodbye to Jem, That's not saying we will forget him and act as though he never existed but it might help end some of the pain his leaving caused" she said quietly. Will just pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. Neither of them needed to say anything. After a slight pause, Tessa took a step back and gave Will a small smile "would the gentleman like to escort a lady to her room?" she asked sweetly. Will gave her a grin only he could manage "the gentleman would like that very much" he said, and offered her his arm. When they finally got to Tessa's room, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Good night Tess" he said softly then left. "Good night Will" she whispered after him.


	2. The Herondales Open Presents

**Chapter two: where we see a Christmas Morning with the Herondales.**

 **If there was anything people either liked or didn't like, or if there is anything that people would like to see in future chapters, let me know in the requests!**

 **I own nothing but the plot!**

***Christmas Day 1890***

It is said that one's excitement for Christmas comes in cycles. When you are young, and still have a strong belief in the magic of the season, meaning that the excitement is very much real and alive. As one gets older, and the belief in Christmas decreases, so does the level of excitement for Christmas. However, the introduction of children brings the cycle to restart, and it repeats itself.

This was something that Will and Tessa Herondale were learning, all thanks to their four year old son James and three year old daughter Lucie, who were very much excited for Christmas. So excited in fact they ended up jumping on their parents bed at five in the morning so they could open their presents. Realising that their children were just too excited to even attempt to put back to bed, so decided to just accept the fact that they were going to have a very early start. They had been warned about this by those who had had children before them, anyway Christmas was only once a year after all.

To give themselves time to properly wake up, Will suggested that both James and Lucie got their Christmas stockings to open the presents that had been left for them by Father Christmas. Realising that they were actually able to open their presents, both James and Lucie were out of the room with a speed that their parents had no idea their children were able to produce. Getting themselves into a sitting position, and lighting some witchlight, Will leant over and lightly kissed Tessa on the cheek "Merry Christmas my love" he whispered. Tessa was about to reply when James leapt onto his parents bed whilst clutching his stocking. Lucie, who was a bit smaller was struggling to get onto the bed and keep hold of her stocking at the same time. Tessa leant forward, took her daughters stocking from her placing it safely on the bed, and lifted her daughter onto her lap.

James had already started stared opening his presents and was excitedly showing his father what he had got. He'd been given a few books (even aged four he enjoyed reading, something both parents were very proud of), some toys and a few chocolates. Wrapping her daughter in her arms, Tessa looked at Lucie "shall we see what Father Christmas has brought you?" she asked, getting an excited nod off the three year old. Lucie, despite wanting to see what she had been given, took her time opening the presents, and took a moment to appreciate each one before moving onto the next, meaning she took a lot longer to open them than James had done, much to her brother's irritation.

Eventually she had opened everything in her stocking and James had had enough of waiting, he grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her off the bed and down stairs, causing a very concerned "be careful James!" comment from Will. Tessa herself was getting out of bed and was putting her dressing gown on. Glancing at her husband she said "I don't think they are going to wait for us, so if we want to watch them opening their presents we'd better hurry up" which made Will nod in agreement "when your right your right" he answered and pulled himself out of bed and joined his wife at the door. Slipping his hand in hers, they went downstairs to join their children.

Tessa had been right of course, James and Lucie hadn't waited for their parents before they began opening their presents. Tessa had walked into the room, but Will had seen what his son was unwrapping and had stopped in his tracks "Jamie, who gave you that present?" he asked. James looked at his father "Aunty Cece and Uncle Gabriel he said, which made Will roll his eyes. Of course Gabriel had had something to do with the present: for it was a toy duck.

If it had been under any other circumstances, Will would have either run away in terror or destroyed the thing, but he couldn't bring himself to remove his sons Christmas present from him, no matter how much he despised the feathered beasts. Neither James nor Lucie had picked up on their father's discomfort, but Tessa had and gave Will a knowing smile and passed him a present to open, to distract him from James's present.

Once both James and Lucie had finished opening their presents and had made a start on having a proper look at what they had been given, Will and Tessa began opening their own presents, meaning that they would often share a kiss when they had opened a present from the other one (prompting sounds of disgust from the children). Once all the gifts had been opened, thanks had been given and wrapping had been thrown away, the family had just enough time to get changed before their guests arrived. They'd invited Cecily and Gabriel, and their children Anna and Christopher, Sophie and Gideon, and their children Barbara, Eugenia and Thomas as well as Charlotte and Henry and their sons Charles and Matthew, meaning that there would be a lot of children running round the institute. Well if you couldn't get excited at Christmas, well when could you?


	3. Henry decorates

**Chapter three: when Henry decided to invent something to help him decorate for Christmas.**

 **If there is anything people liked/didn't like or if there is any requests for future chapters, let me know in a review.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

***December 1879***

It was a special Christmas for Charlotte, Henry and their son Charles, for a number of reasons. It was the first Christmas Charlotte was going to be spending as Consul, their first Christmas in Idris, the Shadowhunter homeland and their first Christmas as a family, as Charles had been born earlier that year. It was also the first Christmas in a number of years that they had spent away from the London Institute and the 'family' that they had created. Yes they weren't related by blood, but it didn't stop them loving each other, as families do.

As Charlotte spent most of her time either being Consul or mother, Henry took it upon himself to help with the Christmas decorations, which was going to be a challenge as he was going to be doing it himself, and the building they lived in was a large one. Add to the mix he was in a wheelchair and was paralysed from the waist down made the challenge even more, well…challenging. But Henry was an inventor, so when faced with a challenge he set about inventing something that would help solve the challenge.

After a lot of thinking, Henry decided to create a machine that would help him to put decorations up in places he was unable to reach. After a few designs, tests, modifications and a variety of remakes, Henry was finally happy that he had created something that he was happy with and was convince would work, so decided to get to work on decorating the house. He'd gone round the house, sorting out which decorations would go in each room, then (with Charles sitting on his lap and the invention being pulled behind him) we went round the house decorating the house, making it feel at through Christmas had finally arrived at the Fairchild residence.

He wasn't going to let the invention however do all the work, both he and Charles did their share of decorating (he had left some out some decorations for Charlotte to put up when she got home, he wasn't going to let her miss out just because she was the consul) and had just finished when Charlotte herself returned home. He made his way to greet Charlotte, partly as it was something he did every day, partly because he wanted to see her reaction, which thankfully didn't disappoint.

On seeing her husband and don enter the room, Charlotte looked over at the pair asking "I guess you had something to do with the sudden explosion of Christmas in the house Henry?" she asked, even though she knew in her heart that he was. Henry nodded in response "Charles helped" he added, and to prove his father's point, Charles gurgled. Taking her son into her arms, Charlotte glanced over at her husband "care to show me the rest of the house?" which was a request that Henry was more than happy to oblige with.

Charlotte had noticed that some of the decorations seemed a bit too high to have for Henry to have been able to reach "did you get one of the servants to help dear?" which seemed to have delighted Henry. "Oh no Lottie. I've been working on an invention to help me decorate as obviously I can't reach places. It worked Lottie! It actually worked without having exploded first!" he said, unable to hide the triumph in his voice, and Charlotte couldn't help but feel proud of Henry in that moment, so leant down and kissed him softly on the lips, much to the disgust of Charles.


	4. Love is all you need

**Chapter four: The importance of love at Christmas.**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like or if you have a request for future chapters, let me know in either a private message or a review.**

 **I own nothing but the plot!**

***December 1906***

The first Christmas as a married couple was always a special one, as James Herondale, and his new wife Cordelia were about to find out. If you had asked James a few fears before who he had expected to have by his side at Christmas, his automatic answer would have been "Grace Blackthorn" but circumstances had changed. She had well and truly broken his heart, causing him to well and truly de-rail, but it had been Cordelia: his sister's parabatai and best friend who had redeemed him. He had been so consumed by his feelings for Grace, he had been blinded to Cordelia's feelings towards him. When he found out, he felt horrendous. Cordelia may not have been Grace, whom he had once upon a time deemed perfect, but Cordelia was perfect, in her own way, and James was determined to make up for her having spent years in love with him, and him being so totally unaware of her feelings.

The pair had spent Christmas Eve at the London Institute with James's parents, his sister and her partner Jesse Blackthorn. Will hadn't been all that impressed when he had found out. Apparently something had happened between him and Jesse's mother when they had been children, but he hadn't told his children what. A few years later she'd done something to not only hurt will, but James's Uncle Gabriel and his brother Gideon, which had ruined any chance of any reconciliation. Apparently Will's feelings towards Tatiana had spread to her family, including her son. Telling Lucie he didn't want her with Jesse had really hurt her, and had made her more determined to be with him. It wasn't until Will had admitted he had wanted Lucie to be with James's old tormenter Alastair Carstairs did James step in.

He'd taken his father aside saying "Father, I know you mean well, and want the best for both Lucie and I, but I must ask you to put aside your own views of various families, as until you do you are hurting Lucie. I appreciate that the Carstairs meant a lot to you, but surely the fact that I married a Carstairs, and Lucie is a parabatai with one should be enough, without you wanting Lucie to marry the man that tormented me at school just because of his surname. I may not know why, but I know you do not like Tatiana Blackthorn, but I beg you keep your dislike to her, just as I keep my dislike of Grace to just Grace rather than tarring the family with the same brush. I remember when we were younger, you told us that mother was the only person for you, the only person you'll love. I understand that, I really do as it is what I feel for Cordelia, but has it occurred to you that Jesse might be that person for Lucie?" he finished then, letting his words sink in. It had worked, as he started to accept the relationship develop between the pair, and even made the effort to get to know Jesse as an individual, rather than "the son of Tatiana".

Both Will and Tessa had wanted James and Cordelia to spend Christmas day with them, but they had declined the offer. It was their first Christmas as a married couple and they wanted it to just been them. It had been James that had woken up, and he had taken the time to just appreciate his wife. She had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder, and her hand on his chest, over his heart. James had been thinking just how beautiful she was when she stirred and woke up. She glanced up at him with a sweet smile on her face. Kissing her lightly on the top of the head he whispered "Merry Christmas Daisy" which made her snuggle into him a bit more. "Merry Christmas my love" she replied. They had stayed like that for a few moments before deciding to go and open their presents.

It had been peaceful, not the chaotic opening of presents both of them remembered from their childhoods. But neither missed the chaos. It had been right when they had been young to go charging around, ripping through wrapping paper and playing with their gifts, just as it was right for the pair to enjoy being together in each other's company. They had gotten to the end of the presents when Cordelia made a move to get some breakfast, when James took her hand and motioned for her to sit next to him. Once she had taken her place at his side, he gave her one last side. She opened it, feeling his golden eyes on her. Inside the present was a delicate necklace with a daisy as the pendant. It took a moment to sink in. When she finally spoke, all she could say was "oh James it's beautiful" then tore her eyes away from it to look her husband in the eyes. He cupped her face in his hand saying "not nearly as beautiful as you" then kissed her.


	5. Learning about Christmas

**Chapter five: where the Lightwood brothers learn about Christmas**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like or if you have a request for future chapters, let me know in the reviews or a private message.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

***December 1878***

Benedict Lightwood had never really understood the true meaning of Christmas, meaning that none of his children learnt what Christmas was all about. Benedict would throw the occasional ball to impress his rich and powerful friends, but he always made sure his children had been banished away whenever they happened. The first Christmas Gabriel and Gideon had spent at the London Institute was a huge learning curve for the Lightwood brothers. Gideon was engaged to Sophie, and Gabriel was at the start of a blossoming relationship with Cecily. Not only was this the first time either brother had spent Christmas with someone they loved. Sophie and Cecily had a number of differences but they did share a few things in common, one being the fact they were in a relationship with one of the lightwood brothers, and two, they understood the true meaning of Christmas, and were in a relationship with someone who didn't, and with this realisation, both girls decided to work together to teach the boys about Christmas.

They decided to start with just a general overview of Christmas, and as shops were putting up Christmas up their Christmas decorations, and a Christmas market has been set up, it made sense to both Sophie and Cecily that a walk round London and a visit to the Christmas market would aid in their mission. They hadn't told Gideon or Gabriel were they were going, just that they needed to dress up warm and wear something they felt comfortable wearing. Knowing the girls weren't going to take a no for an answer, they agreed. Once the group were ready, off they went into London. Both boys had been forced to grow up a lot over the past month, and, although Sophie and Cecily weren't going to admit it, they found it rather sweet to see the faces of the Lightwood brothers light up like children's at all the Christmassness that surrounded them. The decided to spit up, and reunite in a couple of hours.

Slipping her hand into Gideon's, Sophie pulled her fiancée down the street to look at some of the Christmas displays. Eventually, curiosity got the better Gideon, and spinning Sophie around so he could look her in the eyes he asked "Sophie what's this all about?" which made her smile at him. "Neither you nor your brother understand Christmas. Not properly so Cecily and I are going to teach you all about it. We decided that the best way to introduce you to Christmas in all its festive glory would be to take you into London" she said. Despite it being cold, Gideon felt his heart melt slightly "you'd do that for me, teach me about Christmas?" he asked. Sophie nodded "everyone needs some Christmas magic, and I have no intention of marrying someone who doesn't have that" she said. Gideon chuckled and kissed her softly "Well in that case teach away" and sure as heck did. They weren't aware of it, and neither couple would admit it, but Gabriel and Cecily were having a very similar conversation a few streets away.

A few days later, Charlotte declared it was time to decorate the Institute, and everyone was required to help, which everyone seemed really happy about. Everyone that is, except the Lightwood brothers. They had never decorated their family home, as their father got the servants to put up decorations for his balls, and only in the places the guests they would see. The idea of having something Christmas-related in every room for all of December was a strange concept to them, but thankfully Sophie and Cecily were on hand to help and explain. To speed thing up, they decided to split themselves up, with Will and Tessa doing some rooms, Gideon and Sophie doing some more and Gabriel and Cecily doing the rest, and they would come together to do the rest. Gabriel and Cecily had only just made a start when Gabriel stated "I don't get it, what's so special about putting some Christmas decorations up?" causing Cecily to stop what she was doing, turn and look at him.

"Christmas is all around Gabriel. In the streets of London, in the corridors of the Institute, in the hearts of every person who believes in the magic of the season. Putting the decorations is our way of having some of the festivities here. It's a tradition so many people partake in, and yet everyone does it their own way. That's what's so beautiful about it. You get a sense of sentimentality with some of the Christmas decorations you have that you remember from when you were a child, and a sense of excitement when you get to use some new decorations." She stopped as she had run out of breath, but she had said enough. Nodding, Gabriel said "I understand now, thank you" then kissed her softly on the lips and they continued with their decorating.

By the time it came to do some Christmas shopping, both the Lightwood brothers had a better understanding of Christmas, and wanted to get some good presents. They decided on a date in which they would all go shopping (so nobody would have to worry about making excuses as to why they needed to go out). They all decided to go their separate ways to begin with, but Gideon had asked Sophie, and Gabriel had asked Cecily, to help them buy everyone else Christmas presents. Gideon had really wanted to get Sophie a really nice present, and had thought long and hard about what to get her. He had walked passed a jewellers when he saw something, and knew instinctively that it was the perfect present for her. It was a beautiful necklace, a matching set of earrings, which Gideon just knew would bring out the colour of Sophie's eyes. Having paid, he headed over to the spot where he had arranged to meet Sophie. He didn't have to wait long before he saw her walking towards him through the crowds. When she finally arrived, he offered her his arm and they head off.

After a short silence, Sophie spoke "I think this is my favourite part of Christmas" she said. Gideon looked at her, his eyebrow raised. Although he had tried to separate his father's views from his own, he often struggled. Benedict had always told his children you never did anything unless you expected something in return. Sophie, Gideon doubted, liked buying Christmas presents because she expected a present in return, but he struggled to see an alternative. Sophie, having seen Gideon's confused face explained "Christmas is all about being kind to one another, reminding the world of its humanity after the hardships of the previous year, and given the year we've had, our kindness and humanity are very much needed. Christmas reminds us how important it is to give and to share what you have rather than to just systematically take from everyone and anyone, and we can do that in so many different ways. It's why people become more charitable around Christmas, helping those less fortunate than ourselves. It's why I enjoy buying Christmas presents. Because I have thought about what that person would want and seeing their faces on opening it makes all the effort" she said, and Gideon didn't immediately say anything at first, as he needed to process what a beautiful thing Sophie had said. Eventually he had formed an answer. "I hadn't thought about it like that, but it makes sense. I think we all get so consumed by our own personal selfishness we forget the true meaning of things. You, being one of the few people who can view such a materialistic time with such beauty shows that you are a very wise and kind woman, and I think I'm the luckiest person alive to call you my fiancée" and when he finished, Sophie had tears in her eyes. With his new view of Christmas, Gideon did his Christmas shopping and for the first time in his life, as really excited about giving people there presents.

By the time Christmas Day came, the excitement within the Institute had been at its highest it had ever been. Thanks to Sophie and Cecily's efforts, Gabriel and Gideon had reached Christmas with a better understanding meaning they had gotten swept up in the festivities. Sophie had ascended a few days before Christmas, which added to the excitement, and since then, Gideon hadn't left her side. Once exchanging the presents, it was a relief to all that they had gone down so well, and there wasn't a single bad present given. The Christmas dinner had been delicious, and Bridget had down herself very proud. No one knew who precisely had started it (the most popular theory was Will) but half way through the afternoon, someone had started dancing round singing Christmas songs, and everyone else had joined in, singing at the tops of their lungs. By the time they all slumped off the bed, everyone had the same thought cross their minds: Best Christmas ever!


	6. A Christmas Party

**Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far. I'm sorry for the delay in the updates. Chapter six has Eugenia attend her first Christmas party at the Institute, where she meets an original character.**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like or if you have a request for a future chapter, let me know in the reviews.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

***December 1897***

It was tradition for the London Institute to host a Christmas Party for the enclave, and this year was the first party Sophie and Gideon allowed their second daughter, Eugenia to attend. They had allowed their eldest, Barbara to start attending such parties when she was 15, so it only seemed fair that Eugenia should be allowed to attend when she turned 15. Eugenia had decided to go, on the condition her sister helped her get prepared for the party, which Barbra had agreed to. Eugenia hadn't expected to be as nervous as she had been for this party, but the closer to the party they got, the more worried she became and showed these nerves by asking her sister 101 questions about what she could expect, with Barbara answering them all in good faith. They had only just gotten ready (Eugenia's questions had prolonged the whole procedure) when there was a knock on the door, and their mothers voice telling them the carriage was ready. Taking a deep breath Eugenia followed her sister out the room, and joined their mother and went to the carriage. Their father was waiting for them in the carriage, and once they were all seated, they set of to the Institute.

The party was everything Eugenia had been expecting and more. Once they had arrived, her parents left to find some of the adults, leaving Eugenia and Barbara alone, which didn't worry in the slightest, but did panic Eugenia, but she did do her best to hide it. Taking her sisters arm in her own, Barbara took her sisters arm in hers and walked her round the room, introducing her to some of the people she thought her sister ought to know. Admittedly Eugenia had forgotten the names as soon as Barbara had said them, not that she would admit this. The sisters soon found Charles Fairchild whom Eugenia vaguely knew but not as well as her sister so her sister did most of the talking, with Eugenia mostly just making the odd comment or gesture to prove she was at least trying to follow the conversation.

Eugenia had no idea how long she had been standing, pretending she was following the conversation when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she found herself facing a boy who looked about her own age. Eugenia panicked, had Barbara introduced her to him, and she had forgotten his name? All the faces seemed to merge into one, she couldn't be sure. Thankfully the boy seemed to answer her answer her unasked question. "I don't believe we've been introduced. The name's Morgenstern, Joshua Morgenstern. It seems you are a bit lost to this current conversation (he nodded his head to the conversation that Barbara and Charles were having, blissfully unaware that Eugenia had completely stopped listening and was now talking to someone else) so care to give a gentleman some company?" and Eugenia was more than happy to agree. She wasn't normally the sort of person to just walk off and talk to someone she had never met, but there was something about Joshua that made her feel safe.

They started to aimlessly wonder round the room, when Joshua admitted he had never been to the institute before. His parents, of course had been, but he himself had never been. Eugenia then offered to give him a tour, as unlike him, she did know the Institute, and he was more than happy to take the offer. As they walked around the Institute, they began to get to know each other a bit better. Eugenia learnt that Joshua was a year older than her, and his parents had decided to give him a personal tutor to teach him how to be a Shadowhunter rather than send him off to the Shadowhunter Academy. He seemed a little embarrassed when he admitted this, but that had soon gone when Eugenia admitted she and her sister had the same arrangement. Eugenia admitted she had wanted to go to the academy like her brother, but her parents hadn't wanted her to go, so compromised with a personal tutor. She also explained her own link to the Institute, as Joshua seemed confused as to why she had spent so much time there, despite not being directly related to the Herondales, who ran the place.

Eugenia had been a little scared when she admitted who her father was, as she realised that the actions of her grandfather had made her father and Uncle, and the family name a laughing stock, and people were often unkind when they learnt she was a Lightwood, daughter of Gideon Lightwood. She needed have been worried, Joshua had been really sweet about the whole thing. He realised that Benedict Lightwood's mistakes had been his own, and should not be passed down through the family, and knew that both Gideon and Gabriel had worked hard to redeem the name of Lightwood.

When the tour was over, they made their way back to the party, where Joshua asked Eugenia for a dance, saying "you've given me a tour of the place, it's only fair I return the offer and ask you for a dance" which made Eugenia smile, and Joshua found himself thinking it was one of the most beautiful things he had seen. "If you don't mind dancing with someone with no dancing ability, I would very much like to dance with you" she replied. Joshua took her hand and guided her to the dance floor saying "I can't dance either so I'll guess we'll just muddle our way through this together. Hide each other's mistakes" he said, and with that they were dancing. They were both better than they made out, but were still fairly bad, not that either of them cared.

A few dances later, Eugenia caught sight of her father, who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised, clearly reading into the situation, causing Eugenia to blush an impressive shade of red. "Something the matter?" Joshua asked, unable to hide the concern in his voice. "My father. He's seen us dancing and is making premature assumptions" Eugenia said quietly. Joshua looked over to Gideon Lightwood, and it seemed he wasn't the only one looking. The faces of Eugenia's mother Sophie, Uncle Gabriel and Aunt Cecily were all looking in their direction. Eugenia groaned, but Joshua just grinned. They had completely stopped dancing and were just standing in the middle of the dance floor, people dancing all around them. "It seems we have two options, we could either run away until the shame goes away, or we go over there and prevent any more assumptions" he said simply.

Eugenia knew her choice immediately "I vote the former. We run away. I suggest Spain, its nice weather there and I know the language so can fit in with the locals" causing a soft chuckle from Joshua. "A sound plan I will give you that. But could you really leave all that is familiar behind over an assumption over some dancing? Save your excellent escape plan for some extravagant stunt that needs and even more extravagant escape" and with that, he took her hand and lead her to the assuming adults. Before either of them could speak, Gideon spoke "I hope you're going to introduce us your new gentleman friend Eugenia" which caused Eugenia's blush to come back with a vengeance. Thankfully Joshua saved her by saying "I must apologise, I believe there has been a misunderstanding. The name is Joshua Morgenstern. I noticed Eugenia here was being somewhat lost to a conversation she was supposedly having, so I decided to take action and asked her to join me in conversation. To repay her for her kindness at giving me a tour of the Institute I asked her for a dance or two. I may be a gentleman, and I would like to think that Eugenia and I have become friends, but I assure you sir there is nothing more between your daughter and myself".

Eugenia had been avoiding her parent's gaze the entire time Joshua had been talking, but once he had finished, he forced himself to look up and meet them now. How she wanted the floor to swallow her up. Her parents were both looking at her "does he speak the truth Eugenia?" her father asked, and Eugenia, who had seemingly lost the ability to speak, nodded. Her mother then turned to look at her husband "I told you, you were reading into things my dear, that it was all innocent" she then turned her attention to her daughter "what is your father like, now the pair of you enjoy the rest of the party" which they both did. They resumed their attempt at dancing, only Joshua had a smirk on his face "I told you didn't I? It wasn't that bad, and you don't have to run off to Spain" he said almost triumphantly. Eugenia rolled her eyes. She had a feeling Joshua was going to argue triumphant whatever she said.

Their dancing had slowed to a standstill, and Eugenia had suddenly become aware just how close they were standing. They were still holding onto each other as though they were still dancing. She was so aware in fact of how close they were standing she hadn't noticed that Joshua had looked up until she heard him comment "mistletoe" which caused her to pull a confused expression. "Pardon?" she asked, making Joshua smile. "Mistletoe. We're standing under some mistletoe" he explained. "Oh right" Eugenia said, glad he hadn't gone made and started saying random words. She then realised fully what he had said. He had changed his position so had one arm looped round her, his hand on the small of her back and another lightly cupping her face. She had both hands lightly on his chest, she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "Eugenia, would it be possible for me to kiss you?" he asked gently. She found herself nodding, and there were butterflies in her tummy. She had never been kissed before and she had to admit she was nervous. It seemed Joshua was as well, as he licked his lips, then slowly closed the gap between them and kissed her, his slightly chapped lips on her soft ones and in that moment nothing existed but them.


	7. A Christmas Party part 2

**13: As you have requested, I have done Gideon's reaction to the kiss. Hope you liked it!**

 **I am considering turning this into a proper fanfiction, so if that's something people would consider reading, you can let me know either as a private message or in a review!**

 **If there is anything people liked/didn't like or if anyone has any requests, let me know in the reviews!**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

***December 1897 Part 2***

The kiss she'd shared with Joshua had taken her breath away. Eugenia may have been inexperienced in the art of kissing, having had her first one just a few moments before, but she knew she would very much like another one, and she knew the person she wanted it from: Joshua Morgenstern. "Was that your…you know" Joshua started, feeling suddenly awkward, which was very out of character for him. Eugenia smiled "Kiss?" she finished, making him nod to indicate that was what he had wanted to say. "Yes, it was" she answered simply, and Joshua struggled to hide the surprise on his face. "Well for someone who has never had a kiss before you were phenomenal. And for the record, that was my first kiss as well" he started, and Eugenia had a feeling he was just going to keep talking unless she did something, and apparently that something was to lean in for a second kiss, which Joshua was more than happy to respond to.

As with the first kiss, the world were lost to the pair. That was until there was an audible cough behind them with the obvious intention of getting their attention. Turning around Eugenia found her father standing behind her arms crossed and, like he had done earlier, an eyebrow raised. "So there is nothing behind the pair of you?" He asked, but not unkindly. Eugenia's embarrassment got the better of her and ran off before either her father or Joshua could do anything and went to find a place to hide. Joshua went to follow her when Gideon put his arm out to stop him. Joshua took a step back, looking Gideon in the face, wondering what on earth to say. Should he offer an explanation? An apology? Should he wait to be scolded for kissing his daughter twice when the pair of them had only just met and weren't courting? Would Gideon be angry – accuse him of trying to take his daughters virtue? The conversation that followed was certainly not one that Joshua had been expecting.

"How is it that you were kissing my daughter, having only met her a couple of hours ago?" Gideon asked gently. Joshua swallowed, trying to control his nerves and remember how to speak. "We were dancing, and talking and the more we talked, the less we danced, until we just stopped completely. We had unintentionally stopped under some mistletoe. I realised this and asked Eugenia if I was able to kiss her. I wouldn't have done it if she hadn't wanted me to. I swear on the angel that's the truth. She said I could so I did. We stopped kissing, and the nerves got the better of me, meaning that once I started talking, I didn't seem to stop. I only stopped when Eugenia kissed me again, and that's when you came over" Joshua finished, then hung his head, staring intently at his shoes, his confidence during there earlier conversation gone.

A small smile had formed on Gideon's face. "Do you care for her?" he asked softly which took Joshua by surprise. "Pardon?" Joshua asked, not entirely sure he had heard Gideon correctly. "Do you care for her?" Gideon repeated. Joshua nodded then added "very much sir, which I know must sound ridiculous seeing as I met her only a couple of hours ago, but I do very much care for Eugenia" he said, which seemed to please Gideon who placed his hand on Joshua's shoulder. "I am not one to question or doubt the force of human emotion, especially when love is concerned. It may be indeed to use that word with regards to you and my daughter, but if you care for her as much as you claim, I will not stand in your way. If you promise that you will look after her with everything that you have, I will not prevent you from allowing things to develop between the pair of you. Now go find her before she decides to escape to Spain!" Joshua needed no more encouragement as he ran off to find Eugenia. Gideon watched him go, smiling. His own childhood had been loveless and he had a promise to each of his children when they had been born that they would not know what that experience had been like.


	8. Announcemnt

**Guest: I'm so happy you liked the last chapter, and I love the idea of Sophie's reaction as a result of her past experiences. I will be using this idea. Although I won't be developing their story here, I will be dedicating a whole fanfiction to them! I hope you enjoy it, I may need some of your expertise!**

 **I've decided to take a break from this fanfiction, but have decided to develop the love story of Eugenia and Joshua, because I love them so much. For those who want to follow their love story, it's called 'Love at first sight' and the first two chapters are the One-shots from this fanfiction. I plan to update fairly regularly so you will be getting regular updates with it.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
